Chromatin has been prepared from nuclei isolated from livers of normal and estrogen-treated roosters by a gentle procedure. This chromatin is active in transcription utilizing its endogenous RNA polymerase II. In addition, transcription by this chromatin of the vitellogenin and albumin genes closely mirrors the transcriptional patterns found in vivo. We have subjected this chromatin to increasing levels of KCl and have analyzed the proteins that are removed by this treatment and we have measured the effects of salt washes on specific transcription.